Dynasty Warriors : Rise of the Wang Empire
by Deaths-Head
Summary: Zhen Ji finds another village, destroyed by the Wang. She also finds.... a surprise. Chapter 9 up. R&R please.
1. Prologue

                        **_Dynasty Warriors : Rise of the Wang Empire_****__**

**__**

**********************************************************

**__**

**Death's Head -**                I do not own Dynasty Warriors 3. Koei and THQ have that honour. All I own is a copy of Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3. This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic, so if you flame me for it, please be gentle.

**********************************************************

**_Prologue :_**

The sun shone brightly, birds calling in a new day. It was a picturesque scene, or would've been, if a small mountain village still housed life. Columns of thick black smoke clawed it's way up into the sky, rising from the fires which gave it life. The small mountain village had been attacked in the middle of the night, and every living person, had been dragged out of their homes, and brutally murdered by soldiers clad in metallic black armour, or wearing black clothing.

The village might've stood a chance, had the young men who had been recruited into replenishing the army of Wu, stayed at home. As it stands, the occupants of the village, the elderly, women and children had been tied to wooden stakes, left in the sun as a warning of what was to come. No living creature stirred in the blood encrusted streets, the burnt houses or in the ravaged and smouldering fields.

In the centre of the village, in what had once been the village elder's house, the elder was sitting at a table, facing the entrance. The old man had his throat slit wide open, spilling his lifeblood on the table. On the wall behind him, a message had been written on it. It read : _Know that this is what shall happen to all who oppose the Wang Empire. To our enemies, know that your time to shine is at an end._ The text had been written in the elder's blood.

****

**********************************************************

**Death's Head -**                And so the stage is set. This chapter, and the next one, originally, were one whole chapter. However, I decided to make a 'separation' between them. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 1

                        **_Dynasty Warriors : Rise of the Wang Empire_****__**

**__**

**********************************************************

**__**

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Dynasty Warriors 3. Koei and THQ have that honour. All I own is a copy of Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3. This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic, so if you flame me for it, please be gentle.

**********************************************************

**_Chapter One :_**

**__**

**_Inside one of the rooms, of Wu leader Sun Jian's palace :_**

**__**

Zhou Yu sighed to himself as he stretched his arms above his head. He had been looking over province maps and studying the locations of Shu and Wei outposts. Ever since the battle of the Hu Lao Gate, when the combined Ally forces, fought against the despot Dong Zhuo, the allied forces had splintered back into their original forces. He had advised not only his friend and sword brother Sun Ce, but also his lord, Sun Jian, to restrengthen their weakened forces and nearby outposts.

He leaned his arms on the table and rested his head on his arms. He had been awake since early afternoon the day before, and his body ached. He let his eyes close, and sighed to himself.

*_Just a little nap, and I'll continue my work._*

The door to his study opened, and a young woman walked into the room. She smiled as she saw Zhou Yu, and crept up behind him. She reached her arms onto his shoulders, and started to massage his muscles. Zhou Yu woke and turned his head.

"Wha?"

The woman smiled again, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You've been working too hard my love. You need to rest, take some time off."

Zhou Yu smiled as he considered her words.

"Some rest… I guess your right my dear. But then again," he turned in his chair and faced her "You're right about a lot of things Xiao."

Xiao Qiao, sat on Zhou Yu's lap, arms around him.

"Why don't we go for a horse ride? Just the two of us?"

Zhou Yu nodded.

"I suppose a quiet afternoon ride would be nice. I need to get out of this room, and relax for a bit."

Xiao stood up and looked at him.

"Well? Shall we go then?"

Zhou Yu smiled again, then stood and walked over to her. Together, the two lovers left the room, talking quietly to each other. Unaware of what they would find.

**********************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Yes, part of this story will focus on Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao. Why? They're my two favourite Wu characters. BUT! Heh, heh, heh, the next chapter has my own personal favourite Shu warrior in it. Heh, heh, heh, I like him for one simple reason, he's… I won't spoil it for you, dear reader. You're just gonna have to wait and see just who it is. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 2

                        **_Dynasty Warriors : Rise of the Wang Empire_****__**

**__**

**********************************************************

**__**

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Dynasty Warriors 3. Koei and THQ have that honour. All I own is a copy of Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3. This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic, so if you flame me for it, I'll send Wei Yan and Ma Chao to deal with you!

**********************************************************

**_A small village, within Shu territory :_**

Ma Chao leaned against a tree and watched as his small, but determined troop of soldiers continue repairs to the damaged village walls, and also erect the defences he had directed to be built. The village had been the target for numerous bandit attacks, so Liu Bei, the ruler of the Shu Kingdom, had ordered Ma Chao and his troop to this village and to remain there until either the bandits had been routed and defeated, or until he is relieved and receives new orders.

He picked up his spear, and gazed at the spear tip. He considered about polishing it again, when one of his troops approached him.

"My lord. We have finished the repairs on the Southern wall, and placed barricades at the South and West gates. Only way in, is through the North gate."

Ma Chao nodded.

"Good work. The East dock?"

The soldier smiled.

"In case of invasion, the boats are ready to evacuate all the villagers."

Before Ma Chao could respond, a peasant ran up to them, panting.

"Milord! Bandits are approaching!"

Ma Chao stood on his feet, his spear drawn. He looked at his soldier.

"Ready the troops! Have all the villagers near the docks, ready for departure!"

The solider nodded and hurried off. Ma Chao hurried over to the North gate, and stood on the battlements. His eyes widened as he saw the number of bandits. His troop were outnumbered, three to one, but he smiled grimly. He had faced worse odds against either the Wei or Wu empires, and had survived. He had no doubt, he'd survive this altercation. He looked at his archers.

"Load bows!"

Out of the seven hundred strong troop, two hundred of them raised their bows, and nocked an arrow. Ma Chao turned back and gazed at the rapidly shrinking distance between the village wall and the approaching bandits. He raised his arm, and at his signal, the archers pulled the drawstrings of their bows back and readied themselves. Fifty of Ma Chao's soldiers were waiting near the docks, guiding the villagers to the boats, as the other soldiers prepared themselves for battle.

Ma Chao waited, and then lowered his arm. Two hundred arrows rained over the village walls, directly onto the approaching army. Bandits screamed as the arrows struck them, their bodies falling to the ground. The bandits seemed to stop, them continued their mad charge at the village. Ma Chao grimaced, the bandits didn't seemed to care about how many of them died. Either they were truly mad, or they feared their leader more than they feared death. He leaped down from the battlements, and looked at his soldiers.

"Men! Prepare yourselves! Now, we show these bandits, what true fear is!"

The soldiers cheered as they raced after Ma Chao, out the gate and into the first wave of bandits. The archers ran onto the battlements, and rained their arrows down onto the enemy's second wave. Ma Chao charged into the enemy, his bodyguards with him, his spear hitting a bandit with every swing and plunge. The survivors of the archer's attack, charged Ma Chao and his bodyguards, effectively separating them from the rest of Ma Chao's soldiers. One of his bodyguards fell to the ground, chest cut open by a bloodied sword. The bandit faced Ma Chao.

"You're next!"

Ma Chao stared at the bandit.

"I do not think so."

Before the bandit could say anything, another wave of arrows rained down, one of them striking the bandit between his eyes. Ma Chao watched as the bandit fell to the ground, dead from the arrow embedded in his forehead.

"Do not tempt fate bandit."

Ma Chao only just managed to deflect the sword blow of the bandit leader, who struck Ma Chao with a flurry of fierce strikes. Ma Chao managed to raise his spear and assumed a strong defensive posture, blocking his adversary's attacks. However, an enemy arrow embedded itself in the side of Ma Chao's armour, causing him to grimace with pain.

The bandit leader smiled and slashed his sword downwards. Ma Chao raised his weapon into a blocking position, and the spear shaft broke from the blow. Disarmed and wounded, Ma Chao staggered away from the bandit, who approached the wounded Shu warrior, a haughty, superior look on his face.

"And so, a Shu warrior dies today. I'll make sure to have your head removed and sent back to your lord, with great care!"

The bandit raised his sword, and was about to strike, when a cry echoed behind him. Another bandit yelled.

"Shu reinforcements! It's… It's… AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"

The bandit fell down as a masked warrior stood over him. His weapon, a double bladed spear called a Voulge, in front of him. He raised his weapon into the air and roared one word.

"KILL!!!"

The warrior's troops, surged into the bandits, and with their leader leading the charge, they had cut a swath of death and destruction through the bandit forces. The bandit leader cursed, then let his gaze settle on the masked leader. His eyes went wide, and he nearly lost his grip on his sword as he recognised the newcomer.

"It's… Wei Yan!"

Ma Chao looked, through pain filled eyes, as the masked dervish, known as Wei Yan, leaped into the air and landed on two bandits, slashing their backs open with his weapon. Wei Yan looked at the bandit leader, and said two simple words.

"You… Die…"

Wei Yan spun his weapon and leaped. Each time he spun, his weapons slit the throats of bandits, cutting into their bodies. He tackled the bandit leader, his weapon before him like a spear. However, another bandit stepped into Wei Yan's path, and took the blow meant for his leader. The blade bit deep into the bandit's armour, sending him flailing backwards. Wei Yan roared as he swung his weapon, decapitating another bandit.  The bandit leader, turned and fled. Other bandits, noting their leader's urgent departure, followed suite. Wei Yan roared.

"Coward! Face me!!"

The remaining bandits turned and fled, some being cut down by Wei Yan's troops, or arrows being sent into them from Ma Chao's archers. Wei Yan turned and looked at Ma Chao.

"Aid… Arrived."

Ma Chao smiled as he stood on his feet, facing his fellow Shu warrior.

"Wei Yan, under the circumstances, I'm glad to see you."

The masked warrior shrugged his shoulders.

"Orders… are orders."

Ma Chao nodded. Liu Bei, under the advice from his strategist Zhuge Liang, had ordered Ma Chao to the village, to protect it, and to hopefully kill off the bandits threatening it. He knew reinforcements were on the way, and had assumed it would either be led by Zhang Fei or Guan Yu. Still, he had grown to respect, and count on Wei Yan, and knew Liu Bei was taking this threat of bandit uprising seriously, to send two of his warriors out to investigate and protect the people who had sworn fealty to him and the Shu Kingdom.

Wei Yan looked at the village, then at Ma Chao's wound.

"Village safe. You wounded."

Ma Chao pulled the arrow from his armour, relieved to find the arrow tip wasn't poisoned.

"Just a scratch. I'll be fine, when we've finished those bandits off completely."

Wei Yan grinned and spun his weapon in the air.

"Half troop stay. Rest come with us."

Ma Chao nodded.

"Let's finish this."

Wei Yan raised his weapon in the air, and let a whoop of delight escape him. Ma Chao faced his lieutenant.

"Have half of our forces stay here, to restrengthen and fortify the village. Wei Yan, myself and the rest will follow the bandits."

The lieutenant nodded.

"Good hunting sir."

Ma Chao's remaining bodyguards rode up to their charge, bringing his horse with them. Ma Chao mounted, as Wei Yan mounted his own horse. With a look at Ma Chao, Wei Yan laughed .

"We crush them."

Ma Chao nodded.

"That we will Wei Yan, that we will."

Both warriors, led their force after the bandits.

**********************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Heh, heh, heh, HA HA HA!!! My favourite Shu warrior, in none other than… WEI YAN!!! In the game, he is, in one word, a MADMAN!! A berserker, a lover of a good fight. Heh, I've got plans for Wei Yan and Ma Chao, oh yes, plans… MWA HA HA HA!! Ahem, now that I have that out of my system, and can now act normally, or at least, as near to being normal one can be. Also, next chapter will be longer, promise. R&R please.

**Sneak peak, next chapter -**                _Zhen Ji, a woman of exquisite beauty, looked out of her window and sighed. It had only been a month since the death of Cao Pi, the man who had taken her as his wife, and she was now a free woman once again. Free to make her own decisions in her life, free to love again. She was busy thinking to herself, that she didn't hear the knock on the door to her chambers, until she heard a voice._

_"Lady Zhen Ji…"_

_Zhen Ji turned and allowed a gracious smile to spread on her face. The man standing there smiled nervously at her._

_"Lord Cao Cao, has requested your presence immediately."_

_Zhen Ji sighed a little and nodded._

Who is the man she's speaking to? Don't ask me! That's all I've written of the fourth chapter so far! Everyone, place your bets, as to the identity of the mystery man. Also, a little warning, Cao Cao has a stab at Xu Zhu. Nuff said.


	4. Chapter 3

                        **_Dynasty Warriors : Rise of the Wang Empire_****__**

**__**

**********************************************************

**__**

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Dynasty Warriors 3. Koei and THQ have that honour. All I own is a copy of Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3. This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic, so if you flame me for it, I'll send Wei Yan and Ma Chao to deal with you!

**********************************************************

**_Inside Wei territory, the castle of Cao Cao :_**

Zhen Ji, a woman of exquisite beauty, looked out of her window and sighed. It had only been a month since the death of Cao Pi, the man who had taken her as his wife, and she was now a free woman once again. Free to make her own decisions in her life, free to love again. She was busy thinking to herself, that she didn't hear the knock on the door to her chambers, until she heard a voice.

"Lady Zhen Ji…"

Zhen Ji turned and allowed a gracious smile to spread on her face. The man standing there smiled nervously at her.

"Lord Cao Cao, has requested your presence immediately."

Zhen Ji sighed a little and nodded.

"I understand Lord Xiahou Dun. Tell me, will there be another campaign this summer?"

Xiahou Dun, one of Cao Cao's most trusted and loyal officers, nodded.

"Undoubtedly. With Liu Bei and Sun Jian's forces, gaining more troops and support, we would be foolish not to take this opportunity against them."

Zhen Ji nodded adsently, as she walked behind a dressing screen, and took off her robe.

"And will I finally get a chance to prove my worth, on the battlefield?"

Xiahou Dun frowned.

"My lady, a battlefield is no place for one such as you."

Zhen Ji hissed silently, as she dressed in her usual attire. She had fastened all the clasps in place and stepped out from behind the screen.

"Xiahou Dun, I am a warrior. You forget, I have been trained and I am quite capable of defending myself in battle."

Xiahou Dun sighed and places both his hands on his hips.

"Lady Zhen Ji, please understand. I do not make the orders here, I follow them. Lord Cao Cao…"

Zhen Ji snorted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Lord Cao Cao. Do you always follow him like a puppy? You are a man, are you not? Why don't you act like one?"

Xiahou Dun shook his head sadly.

"You don't understand Zhen Ji. I follow Cao Cao, because I choose to. When you married his son, Cao Pi, you also married his family. You have a duty, as a member of his household, to do what he says, without question."

Zhen Ji glared at Xiahou Dun.

"Get out of my room."

Xiahou Dun looked at the woman before him, sighed and nodded. As he shut the door to her chambers, he heard a smash against the door. Xiahou Dun shook his head as he imagined the broken pieces of a vase on the floor, near the door.

"Women."

As Xiahou Dun started down the corridor, Zhang He approached him.

"Lord Xiahou Dun, I have some information for Lord Cao Cao, rather urgent information that is. I believe you may want to hear it is a well."

Xiahou Dun nodded.

"Very well. Follow me."

Both Wei Generals, headed down the corridor towards Cao Cao's throne room. Inside the room, sitting on a massive throne, their lord and regent, Cao Cao sat, listening to one of his other generals, Xu Zhu.

"I'm telling you, if we take that village, we'll…"

Cao Cao waved at Xu Zhu to be quiet and motioned for Xiahou Dun and Zhang He to come forward.

"Lord Xiahou Dun and Lord Zhang He, tell me you some more, _important_ information for me, than that of Xing province's fishing and wine making talents."

Both generals and their lord glanced at Xu Zhu, who blushed and looked at his feet.

"I just thought, it'd be nice to…"

Cao Cao rolled his eyes, and looked at the other two generals. He then noticed that Zhen Ji wasn't there either.

"Xiahou Dun, where is Zhen Ji? Did I not ask you to bring her to me?"

The one eyed general.

"She was…"

"Getting dressed my lord."

Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao turned and faced Zhen Ji, as she walked into the throne room. She bowed to Cao Cao.

"I did tell Lord Xiahou Dun, that I would be here, as soon as I was finished. Forgive me, for delaying you."

Cao Cao settled back into his throne, and glanced at Xiahou Dun from the corner of his eyes.

"I see… As long as you are here, that is all that matters. Lord Zhang He, has some information for us, I am told. So let us not keep the good general waiting, and pray that his information is warranted, and not a waste of time."

Zhang He swallowed as he knelt in front of his lord.

"I have received word, from one of my lieutenants, that one of our outposts, near the border we share with the Wu, has been completely destroyed. All of our forces, stationed there, obliterated."

Cao Cao was on his feet, anger on his face.

"Sun Jian. He dared to attack _ME_!? To attack one of _MY_ outposts, within _MY_ domain?!"

Xiahou Dun hissed and let his hands clench into fists.

"My lord, let me take my force, as well as Dian Wei and Xu Zhu, and their own troops. We will retaliate in kind for this act of transgression against us."

Before Cao Cao could respond, Zhang He spoke again.

"Lord Cao Cao, wait! I haven't finished yet."

Cao Cao glared at Zhang He.

"Then hurry up and do so! My patience has worn very thin."

Zhang He nodded, then continued.

"To verify that it was the Wu, who perpetrated this act, I sent scouts into their territory, to ascertain if the Wu had the resources to do this. They came back, with more information. Several villages within the Wu, have been razed to the ground, and one of the Wu outposts, destroyed."

Xiahou Dun looked at Zhang He, an eyebrow raised.

"Could the Shu be behind this? Manipulating both us and the Wu into attacking each other, weakening our own forces, so we could not stand an attack from them?"

Cao Cao looked at Xiahou Dun.

"That could be. Liu Bei is a wise and efficient leader for the Shu, and with Zhang Fei and Guan Yu by his side, the three of them could come up with something like this. Add Zhuge Liang into the equation, and it is indeed possible."

Zhen Ji, who had been quiet throughout this exchange, looked up at Cao Cao and spoke.

"Lord Cao Cao, I know that war is not my indeed forte, but what if the Shu were not behind this? After all, when Zhang Jiao led the Yellow Turbans against the three kingdoms, he attacked villages within all three kingdoms, before his defeat at . And even with Dong Zhuo, and his general Lu Bu, they did the same as Jiao. Could this be an attempt, by another group, to try and undermine the 'balance' between the three kingdoms?"

Xiahou Dun looked at Zhen Ji, an appraising smile on his face, for she had raised one of the points he had in his own mind. Zhang He, wore a look of exasperation, as if to say Zhen Ji should mind her own business. Cao Cao on the otherhand, looked thoughtful.

"Indeed Lady Zhen Ji, that is a possibility, I myself, had not even contemplated. A rather dangerous probability as well. Lord Xu Zhu, I want you, and Zhang He, to take your forces and gently, and I mean gently, investigate the area around the Hu Lao gate, and the same area where Zhang Jiao fell. Back track the movements, of both Dong Zhuo and Zhang Jiao. Who knows, where a nest vipers sprang from once before, another could be waiting."

Both generals bowed to their leader.

"As you wish, my lord."

Cao Cao nodded, and bade them to undertake their mission, with the utmost speed. As soon as the two had left, Cao Cao faced Xiahou Dun and Zhen Ji.

"I have another mission for the two of you. Lord Xiahou Dun, I would like you, to go and visit Liu Bei. I want to know if he is experiencing the same troubles we are. You will have your full troop complement accompany you."

Xiahou Dun bowed to his lord.

"I shall serve you fully to my abilities my lord."

Cao Cao nodded, and then looked at Zhen Ji.

"Lady Zhen Ji, as of this moment, I am appointing you one of my generals, and as such, you will have a suitably sized troop assigned to you. Your first mission, will be to journey to Sun Jian, and ask the same of him."

Zhen Ji flushed, as she realised she was getting what she had sought after for so long. She bowed to Cao Cao.

"I shall serve you, faithfully and fully to my abilities my lord. I shall not let you down."

Cao Cao nodded as he settled back into his throne.

"I shall hold you to your word Lady Zhen Ji. Do not fail me."

Cao Cao motioned for them to leave, and as soon as they had stepped outside the throne room, Xiahou faced Zhen Ji.

"Zhen Ji, I won't try and persuade you not to do this. But I will insist, you take the utmost precautions on this mission, and request one thing of you."

Zhen Ji raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?"

"Don't try and be a hero. If it looks like a trap, get out, and return here at once. Promise me, you shall do that."

"If the need arises, then yes, I will."

Xiahou nodded, satisfied.

"Very well, I wish you success and safe journey, Lady Zhen Ji."

"As I do you, Lord Xiahou Dun."

Both generals stared at each other, for a fraction of moments, then turned and went their separate ways.

**********************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Firstly, I do not have planned to have Zhen Ji and Xiahou Dun get 'together'. I may change my mind, then again I may not. R&R please.

**Sneak peak, next chapter -**                _Before Zhou Yu could respond, the neighing of horses interrupted the two. Strategist and maiden turned and saw the source of the sound. Sun Ce, Lu Xun and Huang Gai sat on their horses, their troops behind them. Sun Ce smiled and rubbed his chin._

_"Well, well, well, it would seem my sword brother and his maiden, were having a little dispute."_

_Zhou Yu sighed._

_"Nothing of the sort Sun Ce."_

_Lu Xun smiled._

_"Really? It seemed that way to the three of us."_

_Xiao Qiao's face had flushed red, and Zhou Yu sighed once again. Huang Gai reined his horse, and looked at his fellow Wu warriors._

_"My lords, might I remind you, we have a job to do. I suggest we do it."_

_Zhou Yu nodded._

_"I agree. Let me get my horse, and I'll accompany you."_

_Xiao grabbed his arm._

_"Wait one minute! I am not letting you out of my sight! If you go, I go."_

Heh, I know. The 'sneak peak' is bigger than the last one. Still, I've got other things planned for our erstwhile Wu warriors. Stay tuned, for another update, hopefully in a week's time. Unless I've gone stark raving mad, and think my computer is for eating.  Nuff said.


	5. Chapter 4

                        **_Dynasty Warriors : Rise of the Wang Empire_****__**

**__**

**********************************************************

**__**

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Dynasty Warriors 3. Koei and THQ have that honour. All I own is a copy of Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3. This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic, so if you flame me for it, I'll send Wei Yan and Ma Chao to deal with you!

**********************************************************

**_In the Wu territory :_**

**__**

Zhou Yu, breathed in a breath of air, exhaled and smiled. His beloved was right, about going for a quiet horse ride. Before his head was crowded with plans, strategies, information for his lord and in the smallest part of his mind, a special reserved place for his love. Now, only two things were in there : One, the peacefulness of solitude, and Two, Xiao Qiao.

Xiao Qiao was kneeling next to the same tree Zhou Yu was leaning against, going through one of the saddlebags, she had one of her assistants prepare for her. She was tired of eating meals in the 'sterile' dining halls of Sun Jian's palace, and had thought that sharing the midday meal, with Zhou Yu, amongst the nature that was around the palace, would be a pleasant change. She smiled as she saw her assistant had follow her orders to the letter, and was about to hand Zhou Yu some food, when the faint smell of smoke reached her. She raised her head, and stood, looking around. Zhou Yu had also noticed the smell, and stood next to her.

"Zhou Yu…"

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know. Xiao, I want you to ride back to the palace, find Sun Ce and Lu Xun, and have them return here with their troops."

Xiao looked at him, eyes wide.

"I am _not_ leaving you here by yourself! Either you come back with me, or the _both_ of us go and investigate."

Before Zhou Yu could respond, the neighing of horses interrupted the two. Strategist and maiden turned and saw the source of the sound. Sun Ce, Lu Xun and Huang Gai sat on their horses, their troops behind them. Sun Ce smiled and rubbed his chin.

"Well, well, well, it would seem my sword brother and his maiden, were having a little dispute."

Zhou Yu sighed.

"Nothing of the sort Sun Ce."

Lu Xun smiled.

"Really? It seemed that way to the three of us."

Xiao Qiao's face had flushed red, and Zhou Yu sighed once again. Huang Gai reined his horse, and looked at his fellow Wu warriors.

"My lords, might I remind you, we have a job to do. I suggest we do it."

Zhou Yu nodded.

"I agree. Let me get my horse, and I'll accompany you."

Xiao grabbed his arm.

"Wait one minute! I am _not_ letting you out of my sight! If you go, I go."

Zhou Yu looked at her, trying to ignore the sniggers from Sun Ce and Lu Xun, silently wishing something bad would happen to the two of them.

"Xiao, please. This could be dangerous, and I don't want you anywhere…"

Sun Ce chuckled.

"Oh come on Zhou Yu. Let her come! After all, we're just doing a normal patrol, that's all."

Zhou Yu faced the other three, hands on his hips.

"Very well, I can understand that. But why are _three_ of you going?"

Lu Xun smiled.

"Because Da Qiao, is after Sun Ce again."

Sun Ce paled.

"Heh, heh, heh, it's not as bad as it sounds…"

Zhou Yu crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah right. Knowing you, you probably peeked in on her, while she was either changing clothes, or bathing."

Sun Ce's face went bright red.

"Uhhh, it's nothing of the sort! Now come along! We've got a patrol to do!"

Sun Ce turned his horse away, and rode back towards the troops. Huang Gai and Lu Xun looked at each other, Lu Xun laughing, and Huang Gau wore a slight smile on his face. Zhou Yu sighed, and turned to find Xiao Qiao was already on her horse. She looked down at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Zhou Yu shook his head, as he mounted his horse, and rode up next to Xiao.

"Fine, but I want you to stay as close to me as possible. If anything goes wrong, I want you to ride back to the palace, as fast as you can. Understand?"

Xiao pouted, and was about to reply, when she saw the worried look on her lover's face. She nodded.

"I understand."

Lu Xun coughed, and spoke.

"We should be going after Sun Ce. Who knows, Da Qiao could be riding out here after him."

Huang Gai nodded.

"We should get moving."

Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun and Huang Gai headed back towards the troops and Sun Ce. Once they were all there, Sun Ce led them on the patrol.

**_Three hours later :_**

Xiao Qiao stifled a yawn. Her back was stiff and sore, and she smelled of the horse she rode. All she wanted to do, was to return to the palace and take a nice hot bath. A smile crossed her face. Take a nice hot bath with Zhou Yu…

The object of her affection, was at the moment, engaged in a conversation with his fellow strategist, Lu Xun.

"So how are the numbers for the overall troop? Have we restrengthen our forces back to what they were, before the battle at Hu Lao?"

Lu Xun nodded.

"That we have. We even have two thousand more, than we did before. We are well prepared for the fighting to come, this summer."

Zhou Yu smiled.

"Good, but we should also refortify our outposts and supply villages as well, just to be safe."

Lu Xun and Zhou Yu continued their talk, while at the head of the troop, Sun Ce and Huang Gai rode. Sun Ce was obviously depressed, most probably because of what awaited him when they returned to the palace. Huang Gai looked at his young lord and spoke.

"My lord, why do you worry? When we return, I'm sure Lady Da Qiao will have forgiven you, for whatever you have done."

Sun Ce frowned.

"I don't think so my friend. Knowing her, she's probably in her room, sitting on her bed, arms folded across her chest, and brewing up a storm within herself. A storm she'll unleash upon me, when we return."

Huang Gai was about to respond, when one of the point men, rode back towards them.

"My lords! There's the remains of a village, about five miles south of here. My brother, is waiting on the village outskirts, while I rode back to tell you."

Sun Ce nodded, his frown gone from his face instantly. Huang Gai sat in his saddle straight and looked at the young soldier.

"Very well. Lead us to him."

The soldier saluted, then turned his horse and rode off at a fast gallop. Sun Ce urged his horse forward, as Huang Gai roared orders.

"Everyone! Fast gallop! Ready all weapons!"

Zhou Yu glanced at Xiao, and noticed she had already drawn her fans. He withdrew his Elder sword from it's scabbard.

"Xiao…"

She shook her head, as she galloped along.

"I'm coming Zhou Yu, and that's final!"

Zhou Yu sighed, and held onto his reins, and his horse matched the pace of Xiao's. Soon the entire patrol, were on the outskirts of a burnt and decrepit village. Some of the men in the troop, wore grief stricken faces. They had left this village to join the army, and had returned to find it destroyed, they're loved ones dead. Sun Ce issued orders.

"All troops, sweep through the village, find any survivors or any clues as to what happened here." He faced the command group "Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Huang Gai and Xiao Qiao, let's go."

The five Wu warriors rode into the middle of the village, Xiao turned her eyes away from the sight before her.

"Who could do this… this… butchery?"

Huang Gai looked at the ragged corpses, hung on stakes, the wind blowing their clothes and hair about.

"Someone, who does not fear, Wu retribution."

Sun Ce looked at him, over his shoulder.

"Could it be either Wei or Shu?"

Zhou Yu shook his head.

"I do not think so. Cao Cao, nor Liu Bei, have never done anything like this before, and there's no reason for them to do so now."

Lu Xun nodded.

"This is pure animal savagery. Never before have I encountered anything like this. Not until now, that is."

Xiao stopped her horse, eyes closed tight.

"This is horrible! These people had nothing to do with the army! Why did they have to die! And die in such a terrible way? They were innocent!"

Huang Gai frowned.

"I do not think, that whoever did this, thought they were innocent or not. Rather they were in the way."

Zhou Yu rode his horse next to Xiao's, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Xiao…"

While the two lovers composed themselves, Sun Ce, had dismounted and looked around the village centre. Lu Xun and Huang Gai with him.

"What do you think Lu Xun? Could it be either remnants of Dong Zhuo's forces? Or even whatever remains of the Yellow Turbans?"

Lu Xun shook his head.

"No. This is not their style. Something, or someone else, did this."

Huang Gai looked at the body of a young woman, hanging on a nearby stake.

"So young… Never experienced what life is yet."

Sun Ce nodded, and was about to respond, when Zhou Yu called out to him.

"SUN CE!"

Sun Ce and the others turned and ran towards Zhou Yu's voice. Lu Xun pointed.

"The village elder's house!"

The three warriors ran inside the door, and saw Xiao Qiao run past them, hand over her mouth, and tears running down her face. Sun Ce looked at the elder, sitting at the blood soaked table, and even his stomach turned. Lu Xun spoke.

"Who…?"

Zhou Yu looked at the three of them.

"I know who did this. Or rather, the whose force it was."

Huang Gai glared at Zhou Yu.

"Who was it?"

Zhou Yu pointed at the wall.

"Something called the Wang Empire. It would seem, there's another kingdom, which wants control of our lands."

Sun Ce looked up at the blood encrusted writing, anger on his face, in his eyes.  
  


"WANG! When we return to the palace…"

Zhou Yu nodded.

"We must prepare our forces at once. It seems, the war has started, and we're the first casualties."

Huang Gai stared at the bloody writing.

"Wang… I have not heard that name, since…"

Lu Xun looked at him.

"Huang Gai? Is everything alright?"

The Wu warrior composed himself, and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." 

Lu Xun frowned.

"Come on, let's see if we can find anything we can use to find these butchers."

As Huang Gai followed Lu Xun, he knew that something from his past, something he had hidden from everyone around him, was now about to return. He prayed silently, to have the strength to deal with it, when it finally appeared.

"I will finish it, this time. I swear it."

**********************************************************

**Death's Head -**      I know, I know. I'm delving too deep into the relationship with Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao, but they're a couple and deserve to be together…. UNLESS I decide to take a sinister change of mind, and do something to disrupt their happiness. MWA HA HA HA!! **starts coughing****** Sorry, gotta stop laughing like that. Bad for my throat and asthma. My bad. No sneak peek this time, as I'm posting it right behind this one, reasons for which I'll explain there.  Anywayz, I've got plans, LOTS of plans, heh, heh, heh. Anywayz, you know the drill now people, R&R please.


	6. Chapter 5

                        **_Dynasty Warriors : Rise of the Wang Empire_****__**

**__**

**********************************************************

**__**

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Dynasty Warriors 3. Koei and THQ have that honour. All I own is a copy of Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3. This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic.

**********************************************************

**_At the village, in Shu Territory :_**

**__**

The soldiers of Ma Chao and Wei Yan, working alongside the villages themselves, had finished the repairs, and the medics had treated all of the wounded. The two commanders left in charge, by Ma Chao and Wei Yan, sighed to themselves. Wei Shu looked at his childhood friend and companion.

"Well Yuan Kao, how do you think Lord Ma Chao and Lord Wei Yan are doing?"

Yuan Kao, second officer of Ma Chao, smiled.

"Knowing Lord Ma Chao and Lord Wei Yan, they've probably found the bandit hideout and have sent those bandits running into the hills," he paused "Then again, the bandits are probably dead."

Before Wei Shu could reply, screams of villagers reached their ears. As the two Shu warriors looked at the gate, a swarm of black armoured men ran into the village, blades dancing in the sunlight. From the south gate, more black armoured men climbed over the gate and wall like spiders, dropping onto villager and soldier alike. 

Yuan Kao and Wei Shu issued orders to their warriors, and soon the soldiers were fighting back. Black armoured men fell to the ground, arrows in the visors of their helms. Yuan Kao looked at his archers, and gasped as the archers were overrun by a heavily armoured troop of black warriors, the bodies of the Shu warriors left adorning the wall, their blood staining the bricks.

Wei Shu raised his halberd, and let a war cry escape his lips. His bodyguards followed suite, and they charged into a mass of the enemy at the North Gate. Yuan Kao grabbed his bow and with his own bodyguards, unleashed volley after volley of arrows into the enemy, covering Wei Shu and his troop. However, Yuan Kao gasped in pain, and staggered forward, falling to his knees. He turned and saw a tall man, wearing nightblack armour and was wielding a huge sword. Yuan Kao's bodyguards laid around him, cut to pieces by this warrior's sword.

Yuan Kao hissed.

"I have no idea who you are, but I will make you suffer for what you did to my men!"

The dark warrior raised his sword into an engarde position. He spoke in a voice, which sounded as if it came from the grave.

"You want to play do you?"

Yuan Kao threw his bow to the ground and drew his sword.

"I'll send you back to your master, in pieces!"

Yuan Kao slashed downwards with his sword, the blade cut into the warrior's armoured side. Before Yuan Kao could draw his blade back, the dark warrior grasped the blade in his dark gauntlet and crushed the blade in his hand.

Yuan Kao staggered back, his broken sword still held in his hand. The dark warrior swung his sword, the blade cutting deep into Yuan Kao's side, and the force of the blow sent the Shu warrior slamming into the side of a house. Through pain filled eyes, he looked up at the warrior. The dark warrior turned and walked into the rest of the Shu warriors, his sword raising into the sky, gleaming with blood. Each strike, caught a Shu warrior.

Meanwhile, Wei Shu and his bodyguards had retreated back towards the docks, only to see, black armoured warriors cutting down the villagers. Men, women and children fell to their blades and arrows. Wei Shu snarled and was about to leap into the midst of them, when he caught sight of Yuan Kao.

"What the?"

Wei Shu ran towards his comrade, his bodyguards covering him. As soon as Wei Shu approached Yuan Kao, the wounded Shu warrior looked up.

"Wei… Shu… I… have failed…"

Wei Shu knelt next to his friend.

"Don't say that Yuan Kao. We've been in worse battles before, and we made it through them. We'll make it through this as well."

Yuan Kao shook his head slowly. 

"I do not… think so… old friend… Get out of here… someone needs to tell… Lord Liu Bei…"

Before Wei Shu could respond, one of his bodyguards cried out.

"Commander Wei Shu! Look! On the battlements!"

Wei Shu turned and looked up at the battlements and gasped.

Standing on the battlements on the West, North and South gates, stood three black robed women. All three women had their arms raised and started chanting. Wei Shu's bodyguard's grabbed him, and started to lead him away. He turned back and saw his friend, slump to the ground, dead.

Standing over Yuan Kao's lifeless body, was the dark warrior, his sword dripping with Yuan Kao's blood. Three of Wei Shu's bodyguards, levelled their halberd's at the warrior. One of them looked at Wei Shu.

"Commander, leave now! We'll distract him long enough for you to escape!"

Wei Shu started to argue, but the remaining three bodyguards forced his away. Wei Shu and his three warriors, made their way towards the docks. The other bodyguards fell in quick succession, to the dark warrior. 

The remaining bodyguards, fought against more warriors of this enemy, and Wei Shu swung his halberd in tight arcs. In the end, Wei Shu was hit by an arrow and fell into the river. The water swept Wei Shu along, throwing him about in it's current. A branch hung over the river and Wei Shu, still holding his halberd, against all the odds, swung it, and the armoured tip snagged among the thick branches, keeping him from being swept away. He gasped and climbed the halberd, until he could climb onto the branch itself. He looked back at the village and gasped.

Even from the distance he was, he could still see the three robed women, arms raised, chanting. Wind was being drawn towards the village, and the sky grew dark. Clouds of immense darkness hung in the sky, yellow lightning flashing across the sky. Wei Shu gasped as he saw one of the dark clouds over the village open, allow a dark and unholy light to wash over the village. It was then, he heard the screams. He tried to force his gaze away, but found himself staring at the scene before him.

Bodies were being sucked up into the air, limbs torn from the bodies as they disappeared into the vacuum. Wei Shu shuddered in terror as he witnessed the event before him. It was then he saw him. The dark warrior was standing on one of the battlements, staring at him. He raised his sword into the sky, and Wei Shu saw the scarlet stain on the sword.

The Shu warrior climbed off of the branch, and disappeared into the surrounding forest. The dark warrior watched Wei Shu disappear. One of his warriors approached him and knelt at his feet.

"Lord Kian, shall we pursue?"

Lord Kian, the dark warrior, sheathed his blade and turned on his heel, walking away.

"No. Let him return to his lord. Let him spread the news of what we can do."

The warrior nodded.

"I understand my lord."

Lord Kian strode towards the three women, who bowed to him.

"Lady Pai, you and your sisters are to be commended."

One of the women bowed again, her dark silken hair flowed among her shoulders.

"Thank you my lord." 

Lord Kian mounted his horse, a coal black steed. He looked over his troops.

"We return home. My father will be pleased."

The armour of the Wang empire headed off towards the mountains, the heart of the Wang empire, nestled deep within the many twisting paths and crevices.

**********************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Heh, after a request from a faithful reviewer, I've decided to give you all a little 'taste' of what the Wang empire is like, and introduce one of the leaders of the Wang army, Lord Kian. He's an evil monster isn't he? I wonder what's going to happen, when the Wang monster, Lord Kian, meets the Shu monster, Wei Yan? Heh, heh, heh, now THAT'S gonna be a REAL battle! Please R&R.

Now, I may not be able to update this story for awhile, as I'm experiencing a lot of grief at the moment. One of my beta readers (and also the inspiration for most of my stories) and beloved girlfriend, passed away on the 31st of October. At the moment, I'm trying to sort out my own thoughts and helping my girlfriend's sisters sort things out. So I hoped you all enjoyed this story so far, and I will continue it, once I've sorted out my problems and such. 


	7. Chapter 6

                        **_Dynasty Warriors : Rise of the Wang Empire_****__**

**__**

**********************************************************

**__**

**Death's Head -**      I do not own Dynasty Warriors 3. Koei and THQ have that honour. All I own is a copy of Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3. This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic. Read and enjoy, or else Meng Huo and his elephant horde will trample on you.

**********************************************************

**_Within the boundaries of Wu territory :_**

The small unit of soldiers made their way pass an old and crumbling fortress, heading towards the capital of one of their foremost enemies, and in other times, ally. Zhen Ji sighed as she leaned back in her saddle and looked over her troops. Cao Cao had given her a hundred men and women, standard amount of troops, one would lead when on a diplomatic mission. Her second officer, Commander Wong Zhu, rode her horse up to her leader.

"Lady Zhen Ji, our scouts have returned and have some… news…"

Zhen Ji raised an eyebrow.

"News? What sort of news?"

Wong Zhu looked back at the two scouts, then her superior.

"A village ahead of us, has been… to use the words they did, razed and burned to the ground. The villagers were… were…"

Zhen Ji looked at Wong Zhu, her eyes unwavering.

"Were what?"

Wong Zhu swallowed.

"Hung out on stakes. Limbs torn from their bodies and laid among them, in a parody of human form. Blood all over the main street, as well as on the buildings." She paused "I'd hazard a guess, that whoever attacked our provinces, has attacked here. Quite recent, judging from the reports."

Zhen Ji nodded.

"Have the troops make haste to this village. Perhaps we can find something, to identify these attackers."

Wong Zhu bowed.

"By your leave, my lady." She turned and faced her commanders "Ready the troops! We leave now!"

The hundred strong troop, made ready, and were soon on their way to the village.

**_Meanwhile, in Shu territory :_**

Xiahou Dun knelt next to the bloodied and broken form of a young child, it's head looked as if it had been forcibly removed, and violently, from the child, while he was still alive. He stood on his feet and turned his gaze over the small convoy. His cousin, Xiahou Yuan, looked back over his shoulder at him, and shook his head. Xiahou Dun knew how his cousin felt, as he was experiencing the same feelings.

The night before, with camp set, Xiahou Dun and his cousin, were sitting in Dun's tent, when his guards entered, with a young girl. The girl was covered with wounds and dirt, but it was her eyes which attracted Xiahou Dun. Eyes, which had seen unspeakable horror, something so terrifying, it had almost driven the girl insane. After having half of his troop stay behind to pack the camp up, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, led the rest of the force towards the convoy, hoping against hope, they were alive.

They had ridden hard all night, and on dawn's light, came across the convoy's remains. Fifty people, brutally murdered and arranged in piles shaped like ziggurats. Xiahou Yuan had vomited upon seeing the sight before him, as Xiahou Dun rode his horse closer.

The one eyed general noticed one of the villagers had a broken sword in his hand, and after looking at what remained of the sword, saw nothing to indicate a fight had taken place. No blood of whoever the villager had been fighting. Not surprising really, considering their attackers were probably the same force, which had raided Wei territories recently.

**_But still,_** he thought **_even against all odds, a number of villagers this size, should've at least killed some of their attackers, but there's no bodies here._**

His cousin walked over to him.

"Cousin, in all of my years of fighting, I've never come across anything like this."

Xiahou Dun nodded.

"I agree. Even in the months before the Yellow Turbans were defeated, their were no reports of such savage attacks like these. Villagers died a lot then, yes, but not like this." He looked over at what appeared to be the remains of two girls "Not like this."

Xiahou Yuan spoke.

"What should we do?"

Xiahou Dun  sighed.

"We bury the dead. It is the least we can do for them.

Xiahou Yuan nodded.

"It is cousin."

Five hours later, the Wei warriors had completed the grisly task, but not before their remaining force caught up with them, and the young girl with them, saw her family and friends. Xiahou Dun took her, and afterwards, set about on their way towards the Shu capital, the girl riding with Xiahou Dun. 

On their way, one of the scouts rode back. He got off of his horse and knelt in front of his lords.

"My lords. We have sighted a battle weary warrior, making his way towards the capital. What are your orders?"

Xiahou Dun wasted no time in handing the girl to his cousin.

"Take me to him. Yuan, take the rest of the force and continue towards the capital. My bodyguards and myself shall investigate."

Xiahou Yuan dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"As you wish cousin. Good luck."

Xiahou Dun nodded, as the scout mounted his horse, and led Xiahou Dun and his contingent of ten bodyguards, towards the other scout.

As they rode, Xiahou Dun frowned. From what he has seen in regards to the recent attacks, whoever had led the attacks, was one with no human emotion or feeling. A monster in human form. He just hoped, that the solider, his scouts had sighted, had information in regards to these attacks. Also, that Liu Bei would accept his lord, Cao Cao, as an ally in what was shaping up to look like a full fledge war.

He paused. He also hoped Zhen Ji and her troop were successful in their own mission.

Another thought entered his mind. He just hoped Zhen Ji was alright.

**_Zhen Ji, who had better survive and be fine. Or else…_**

**********************************************************

**Death's Head -**      I felt the need to write some more of this story, so I did. I apologise if it's not up to par with the earlier chapters, but I hope you understand why it isn't. I know I said, that Zhen Ji and Xiahou Dun were NOT getting together in this story, but in hindsight, I am thinking about MAYBE putting them together. I still don't know, but for all you Zhen Ji/Xiahou Dun fans, who knows. Maybe constantly praying for it, or perhaps a nice big bag of money sent to me may make it a reality. LOL Just kidding. Looks like I still have my humour, yes? R&R please.


	8. Chapter 7

Dynasty Warriors - Rise of the Wang Empire  
  
******************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Dynasty Warriors. It's owned by the people who created them. Not me. Just to reiterate, I do NOT own Dynasty Warriors. Only the original characters in this story. they come from the warped, twisted and demented regions of my mind. Geez, that sounds bad doesn't it?  
  
******************************************************  
  
Inside the palace of the Wu empire :  
  
Sun Quan walked along one of the hallways, head bowed in thought. A lot was riding on the outcome of the upcoming campaign. His father, Sun Jian, had appointed him as the new ruler of the Wu empire. Sun Ce had agreed with his father in the appointment, no doubt enjoying the fact that he no longer had to cringe with the threat of being made leader of the Wu. Sun Shang Xiang, knowing how Sun Ce felt, had suggested to their father, that both of them should be appointed leaders. Suffice to say, both Sun Ce and Sun Quan both hated the idea, and Sun Quan grudgingly accepted the position.  
  
As he walked, he heard a woman'svoice, cursing. Intrigued he followed the sound, until he came to the room of one of the Qiao sisters, Da. He straightened his form, and then knocked on the door. A few more curses, then the door was whirled open.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Sun Quan blinked a few times, then spoke.  
  
"Uhh, Lady Da Qiao, is everything alright? You seem a little... stressed."  
  
Da Qiao, the older sister of Xiao, paled as she realised who it was who stood before her. She bowed her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lord Sun Quan. I never meant to yell, I was thinking about something else at the time. Please forgive me."  
  
Sun Quan nodded, a friendly smile on his face.  
  
"No harm done. Although, judging from your current state, I'd hazard a guess, my brother has done something which upset you, yes?"  
  
Da Qiao looked at Sun Quan.  
  
"In a matter of speaking, yes. The little toad spied on me when I was bathing. If that wasn't bad enough, he had hidden all of my clothes, so I had nothing to waer when I dried myself down. Fortunately, one of your sister's handmaiden's were nearby, and brought me a change of clothes. When I find your brother..."  
  
Sun Quan chuckled.  
  
"And he'll deserve whatever you wish to hurl at him. Might I suggest one of the new catapaults in the courtyard?"  
  
Da smiled broadly.  
  
"That'll do! Or I could just tie him to the back of my horse and go for a nice gallop around town, dragging him behind me."  
  
Another voice spoke from behind them.  
  
"Or you could do to him, what he did to you Lady Da, only instead of being inside the castle, as was your case, why not OUTSIDE the castle, for greater effect?"  
  
Sun Quan and Da faced the speaker. Sun Quan spoke first.  
  
"Taishi Ci! When did you return from the Yi Ling?"  
  
Taishi Ci bowed to his lord.  
  
"Just arrived my lord. Our outpost at Yi Ling will be well cared for in my absence."  
  
Sun Quan nodded.  
  
"Your second is a good officer?"  
  
Taishi Ci stood straight.  
  
"My lord, Shao Huan, is my most capable and trustworthy officer. He will not let Yi Ling fall, no matter how big an opposition he faces."  
  
Sun Quan smiled and was about to respond, when multiple footsteps could be heard echoing along the corridor. The Wu supreme commander, one of his generals and maiden, faced the group hurrying towards them. Sun Quan noted the looks on their faces.  
  
"Brother, what is the problem?"  
  
Sun Ce skidded to a stop, and bowed to his brother.  
  
"Brother, we have just returned from a small village, half a days ride from the capital. We need to conduct a war council."  
  
Sun Quan's face bore a strong, determined look. He spoke again, this time, a steely edge in his voice.  
  
"Conducting a war council, in peacetime, is a very serious matter. Tell me what information you have, and I shall judge if it merits the convening of a war council."  
  
Zhou Yu stepped forward and bowed.  
  
"My lord, the village was once home to some of the new soldiers in our ranks. It had been destroyed, the civillians all massacred. Massacred by something called the Wang Empire. Once word gets around about what has happened there..."  
  
Huang Gai stiffened as Zhou Yu mentioned the Wang, however only Sun Quan noticed. He decided to speak with Huang Gai in private.  
  
Taishi Ci stepped forward.  
  
"What happaned?"  
  
Lu Xun looked at him.  
  
"The village was destroyed. No one survived."  
  
Xiao Qiao, her eyes red from crying, spoke.  
  
"Women and children... all killed..."  
  
Da Qiao hurried to her sisters side, and put her arm around Xiao's shoulders.  
  
"Xiao..."  
  
Zhou Yu spoke once again, urgency in his voice.  
  
"My lord, if you had seen what we have, convening a war council would be most prudent."  
  
Sun Quan nodded, and then noticed the look on Huang Gai's face. He looked at his brother.  
  
"Brother, you and your companions need to go and prepare yourselves. Meet back in the throne room, before evening call. I will make my decision then."  
  
Sun Ce nodded, bowed and turned on his heel, walking away. Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao and Lu Xun following. Huang Gai was about to leave, when Sun Quan spoke to him.  
  
"Huang Gai, walk with me."  
  
The seasoned veteran nodded and fell into step with his lord, just behind him. Both of them headed towards one fo the many terraces of the palace. Sun Quan leaned on the railing.  
  
"Huang Gai, what is your opinion about what happened?"  
  
Huang Gai spoke in a calm tone.  
  
"It was a massacre, someone who does not fear Wu. The bodies were all hung out in the sun, as if some sort of dark ritual had taken place."  
  
Sun Quan sighed.  
  
"Tell me, do you think it could've been the Westerners?"  
  
Huang Gai thought for a second, and then shook his head.  
  
"No my lord. I do not think the Nanman are involved. As it stands, we still know very little of them, their culture or even their beliefs. No, this has the look, the feel, of something else."  
  
Sun Quan faced Huang Gai, a serious look on his face.  
  
"But you know who is doing this, don't you? Whose force it is?"  
  
Huang Gai froze.  
  
"My lord..."  
  
Sun Quan raised his hand to stop Huang Gai.  
  
"Huang Gai, according to what my father told me, you were a wandering warrior, before your service to the Wu. That before your time with us, you fought alongside many others, in the mountain campaigns. What was the name of the enemy back then?"  
  
Huang Gai frowned.  
  
"The Wang Empire."  
  
Sun Quan nodded.  
  
"Tell me then, the village. Could that have been the target of a Wang incursion?"  
  
Huang Gai sighed.  
  
"I do not know fully my lord. From what I remember, the Wang were wiped out, I personally slew their greatest general, Lord Kian, in combat. With his death, the sorcerors with him fell, as did the rest of his army. The rest of the Wang forces were easily routed and destroyed. Cao Cao's father, personally killed the Wang overlord, Lord Shuan Wang, in the throne room of the Wang palace."  
  
Sun Quan nodded, taking in the information.  
  
"I see. Anything else you wish to tell me?"  
  
Huang Gai paused.  
  
"Yes. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei fought there as well. So did Huang Zhong. I was with them, and together, the four of us led the pursuit force after the Wang remnants, into the land to the north of of our borders, past the mountainous regions. There, it was cold, colder than you could possibly believe. After we destroyed them, we returned and saw the Wang palace fall to the ground, flames tearing it apart."  
  
Sun Quan walked over to the older warrior.  
  
"Judging from what you know of the tactics of the Wang forces, apply that to what you saw at the village. Tell me, were the same tactics used?"  
  
Huang Gai nodded.  
  
"Of that I am certain my lord. And if somehow, some of the Wang survived, they've been plotting revenge for quite some time."  
  
Sun Quan nodded.  
  
"Huang Gai, go and rest. We'll meet later. I have a lot to think about."  
  
Huang Gai bowed to his lord and left the terrace. Sun Quan stood there, brow knitted in thought.  
  
**If this IS the same Wang empire that Huang Gai and the others fought all those years ago, we are in for a world of hurt.**  
  
******************************************************  
  
Death's Head - First things first, I apologise about the format of this upload. My PC crashed and I lost ALMOST everything. Fortunately, my stories and everything else I care about was backed up and stored on my secondary hard drive. Unfortunately, it was my primary hard drive which crashed, and I had to reinstall everything. Bad news gets worse, in that I did not have a copy of Microsoft Office, so this update, and subsequent ones, will be in this format (Having to use Wordpad, and I really don't like using it. Oh well.).  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this update, and I'm open to any suggestions as to what you, the reader (and reviewer) would like to see. Let me know and R&R please. 


	9. Chapter 8

Dynasty Warriors - Rise of the Wang Empire  
  
******************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Dynasty Warriors. It's owned by the people who created them. Not me. Just to reiterate, I do NOT own Dynasty Warriors. The only Dynasty Warriors stuff I own is the 2nd and 3rd game. Only the original characters in this story. they come from the warped, twisted and demented regions of my mind. Geez, that sounds bad doesn't it?  
  
Oh, btw, I just got Dynasty Warriors 4, and I've been playing it to death! Damn, really, really, REALLY LOVE THIS SERIES!!!  
  
**.. ** - Indicates the characters thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Elsewhere :  
  
Wei Yan and Ma Chao lay on top of a hill, covered by the numerous bushes, and observed the bandit camp. It had taken them and their force a full day and half the night to track the bandits back to their hideout, and the masked warrior was itching for a fight.  
  
"Attack now. Under night. Catch them, unawares."  
  
Ma Chao nodded.  
  
"I have a better idea. Take your troops to the east side of the camp, and wait for my signal. Once you see it, you attack from the east, and I'll take the west. Catch them in a pincer manoeuvre."  
  
Wei Yan looked at the warrior next to him, a low growl came from him.  
  
"Take time. Move large troop, could be seen by the enemy. If so, surprise lost."  
  
Ma Chao sighed as he looked back at the seven hundred strong combined troop of his and Wei Yan's. He had to admit, moving half a troop this size would be tricky. It was then he noticed the river, and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Wei Yan, I think I have an idea, even YOU will like."  
  
The masked berserker studied the gold armoured warrior, curiosity on his face.  
  
An hour later :  
  
Ma Chao smiled as he readied himself, his spear and men. Soon, an arrow would fly towards the reeds near the camp, and the attack would commence. He only had to get himself into position and wait. Unfortunately, a small group of four bandits were talking and playing a game of dice. He hissed quietly and positioned himself as close as he could get to his assigned location, his bodyguards moving silently with him.  
  
He turned and nodded to a nearby soldier, who turned and disappeared into the underbrush. Moments later, an arrow sailed through the air and landed near the reeds. A hand came forth from the reeds and retrieved the arrow, vanishing back inside it's domain.  
  
Ma Chao counted slowly. When he got to ten, he signalled his remaining archers to fire. Drawstrings were drawn, and the arrow's were quickly lit. No sooner had the arrows gained a small amount of glow from the fire, they were launched into the sky. Volley after volley of arrows rained onto the camp, arrows embedding themselves within tents or guards. No sooner had the first wave of arrows struck their mark, Ma Chao rose from his hiding place. His spear held aloft and he let a roar escape him.  
  
"SHU, CHARGE!!"  
  
Warriors wearing the green of Shu, rose from the undergrowth and charged into the camp, spears, swords and armour gleaming in the firelight. The bandits, trying to quell the spread of fire, turned and hurridly drew their weapons, to combat the Shu warriors. The bandit leader stood near his tent, and motioned for his men to retreat to the river and escape.  
  
Unfortunately, as the leader apporached one of the river craft, Wei Yan struck, leaping out of the river and killing three of the bandit leaders men in one stroke, his own warriors following suite. Wei Yan stared and pointed his weapon at the bandit leader.  
  
"You... Die... NOW!"  
  
The man drew his weapon, a steel sword, and prepared himself to fight the monster before him. The twin bladed Voulge of Wei Yan, cut the hilt of the bandit's steel sword, and sent the sword flying. The bandit backed away from the Shu warrior approaching him, and backed into Ma Chao. Ma Chao pushed the bandit forward, right into the blade of Wei Yan. The blade bit deep through the flimsy leather armour, and pierced through the man's back, covered in blood.  
  
Wei Yan yanked his weapon from the dead man, and watched as he fell to the ground, into a pool of growing blood. Wei Yan looked at Ma Chao and nodded. The young Shu warrior, returned the gesture, and both of them turned and faced the crowd, weapons raised in the air.  
  
"LEADER! DEAD!"  
  
Ma Chao nodded.  
  
"SURRENDER... OR DIE!!"  
  
The remaining bandits looked at each other, worried looks on their faces, and one by one, dropped their weapons onto the ground. The bandits feel to their knees and placed their hands on their heads, surrendering themselves to Wei Yan and Ma Chao.  
  
The two Shu warriors looked over the camp itself, and even Wei Yan had to admit, it was well positioned.  
  
"This place. good location."  
  
Ma Chao nodded as he entered the tent of the bandit leader and looked around. He saw two semi naked woman, chained to the main tent pole, their backs raw and bleeding from the whip lying on the floor. The warriors smash the locks around their wrists with the butt of his spear, freeing them. The two women fell to the ground, sobbing. Wei Yan entered and studied the two, his eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on his weapon. Ma Chao noticed this.  
  
"Wei Yan?"  
  
The masked warrior pointed his weapon at the two women.  
  
"Them. Nanman Amazons."  
  
Ma Chao turned and faced the two. It was only when he studied them closely, did he realise Wei Yan was correct. The two before him, were indeed Nanman women, and judging from their physical form, Amazon warriors of the Nanman Queen, Zhu Rong. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"The Nanman. Great. I'll bet Meng Huo and Zhu Rong are gathering their forces even now, to protect against further incursions. Zhuge Liang will be oh so happy about this development."  
  
Wei Yan snorted.  
  
"Zhuge Liang? HAH! Pumpkin Head."  
  
Ma Chao looked at his comrade.  
  
"I take it you don't like Master Liang, much."  
  
Wei Yan stalked into the tent and looked around.  
  
"He no like me. I no like him. Simple."  
  
Ma Chao sighed.  
  
"Anyway, I think it'd be best we take these two with us. Maybe our lord could somehow use this situation to his advantage."  
  
The two women looked at their saviours, one had tears in her eyes. The other had a glowing hatred, burning in her eyes. Ma Chao looked at her.  
  
"Have no fear. We will not harm you."  
  
The Nanman Amazon spat onto the ground before Ma Chao.  
  
"You men, all alike! Treat women as slaves! The Nanman are different! One day, it will be our King who rules these lands, and you and your kind will be no more!"  
  
Wei Yan chuckled.  
  
"Her, I like."  
  
Ma Chao sighed again.  
  
"Figures." He faced the woman "I am called Ma Chao. My friend is known as Wei Yan."  
  
The woman glared at both of them, before speaking.  
  
"I am Zhu Chen, and this is my sister, Zhu Mai. We are the younger sisters of our queen, Zhu Rong."  
  
Wei Yan looked at Ma Chao.  
  
"Very important people. to Nanman. Best to return them. to their kind."  
  
Ma Chao frowned.  
  
"Wei Yan, are orders are to."  
  
Wei Yan snorted and kicked a chest full of stolen gold onto the ground.  
  
"Me no care! They belong with their kind! We keep with us. we no better than him!"  
  
Ma Chao followed Wei Yan's gaze onto the dead bandit leader. He sighed and raised his hand to his head.  
  
"This has not been my day. Fine, we'll give them some food and two of the horses here. We'll escort them as far as we can to the Nanman border, and then return to the village we're supposed to be guarding." He looked at the two women "Will that be alright by you?"  
  
Zhu Chen growled, but her sister placed her hand on Zhu Chen's shoulder. Zhu Chen looked at her, and then faced Ma Chao.  
  
"We shall. accept your terms. for now."  
  
Ma Chao smiled and was about to respond, when a messenger came running into the tent, panting. An officer of Wei Yan and Ma Chao had followed as well. The messenger knelt in front of Ma Chao and Wei Yan.  
  
"My lords! I bring terrible news! The village we were protecting. It has been razed to the ground!"  
  
Ma Chao's eyes went wide.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
The messenger kept his head lowered.  
  
"Our troops, left behind to protect it, were all destroyed. The villagers all killed and the town. It looks like fire ravaged through it, but there's no indication a fire was there. All the huts, even the protecting wall, melted into nothing, no soot nothing."  
  
Wei Yan looked at Ma Chao, and motioned at the two women.  
  
"We have more trouble now, besides them."  
  
Ma Chao nodded, and faced the two officers, Ma Dai and Sun Qian.  
  
"The two of you, have our forces ready for departure now! We ride at full gallop back to the village!"  
  
The two officers nodded and bowed, then left the tent. Wei Yan motioned to the two Nanman.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
Ma Chao looked at them.  
  
"They will have to come with us. Perhaps they can give us some insight as to what happened at the village. If not, they'll have knowledge to pass onto Meng Huo and Zhu Rong."  
  
Wei Yan stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"We leave now?"  
  
Ma Chao nodded as he helped Zhu Chen to her feet.  
  
"Yes. We need to get as much information as possible for our lord." He looked at the woman "I will still keep my word, to escort you to your border, but as I said."  
  
Zhu Chen nodded slowly.  
  
"I understand. At the moment, you Shu, as well as Wu and Wei are all that stands between us and whoever did this. My sister and myself shall accompany you to this village. Afterwards, we leave for our home."  
  
Ma Chao sighed softly.  
  
"Thank you for understanding." He faced Wei Yan "We're going."  
  
Wei Yan paused. He knelt down and picked up a weapon, a rapier and studied it.  
  
"Me know who owns this." He looked at Ma Chao "I'll meet you, at Shu capital. Me have something to do. Something. important."  
  
Ma Chao looked, incredulously at Wei Yan.  
  
"But Wei Yan."  
  
"No buts! Me must do this."  
  
With that said, Wei Yan turned and left the tent. He mounted a horse one of his subordinates had prepared and spoke to Sun Qian.  
  
"You lead my troop. Follow Ma Chao and do as he says."  
  
Sun Qian bowed.  
  
"Of course Lord Wei Yan. We shall follow your orders to the letter."  
  
Wei Yan nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
The masked warrior jerked the reins of his horse and galloped out of the camp, heading east. His Voulge was strapped to the side of his saddle as was the rapier. As he rode, his thoughts turned to the possible of owner of the weapon he had found.  
  
**Nu Wa. still alive? Can't be. but. me must find out. If she is.**  
  
Wei Yan spurred his horse faster, and disappeared into the night.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Well, I'm sorry about the late update people. My ISP crashed just before Christmas, and the problem was sorted out about a week ago. Thing is, my ISP thought I hadn't paid the bill, when I had and stuffed me around BIG TIME. GRRRRR I HATE MY ISP!! THEY MUST DIE!!!!  
  
*Ahem* Anywayz, I hope you all like this update, if so, please leave a review telling so. If you don't like it, leave a review telling so as well. In any event, I promise the next chapters shall be very. interesting as well as bloody. Why? Heh, heh, heh, you're just gonna have to wait and see, yes? R&R please. 


	10. Chapter 9

**_Dynasty Warriors - Rise of the Wang Empire_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Death's Head -_** I do not own Dynasty Warriors. It's owned by the people who created them. Not me. Just to reiterate, I do NOT own Dynasty Warriors. The only Dynasty Warriors stuff I own is the 2nd and 3rd game. Only the original characters in this story. they come from the warped, twisted and demented regions of my mind. Geez, that sounds bad doesn't it?  
  
Oh, btw, I just got Dynasty Warriors 4, and I've been playing it to death! Damn, really, really, REALLY LOVE THIS SERIES!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**Chapter Ten :  
  
Elsewhere :  
  
**_Zhen Ji was sitting on a chair, found in the ruins of a nearby hut. As soon as she and her contingent rode into what was left of the village, her stomach had turned and she was forced to dismount. Face pale, she glanced again around her, before lowering her gaze back to the ground.  
  
"This... this is... horrible..."  
  
Wong Zhu approached her commander, her own face slightly pale.  
  
"I've seen death come for soldiers on the battlefield, and in battle, death can be violent and brutal." She paused and sighed "Whoever... no, whatever did this... has no fear of anything in this world."  
  
Zhen Ji looked at her second.  
  
"Detail the troop to bury the dead, then we raze this village to the ground. Nothing good can come from these ruins anymore."  
  
Wong Zhu nodded.  
  
"As you command."  
  
Zhen Ji watched her soldiers go about their grisly task, and she wondered who could have committed such an act.  
  
I have never heard of such atrocities being committed, either with Wei or when I was with Yuan Shao's forces. Could the force which attacked this village, be the same from Zhang He's reports?  
  
Zhen Ji looked over at where the bodies were being laid out, and she had to turn away when she saw some small bodies, bodies which hadn't experienced what life had to offer them. She stood and walked away from were the graves were being dug, and surveyed the damage to the village.  
  
As she walked, a look of surprise appeared on her face. Almost all of the small huts were in perfect condition, next to no damage to any of the land. The only damage she could see, and most probably the most terrifying, was the loss of human life.  
  
"There has to some sort of connection, something besides the dead bodies..."  
  
One of her bodyguards, Li Lon, hurried to her side, kneeling on the ground.  
  
"My Lady, we have found something rather... unsettling."  
  
Zhen Ji looked at her, curiosity on her face.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
The Wei general followed her bodyguard, to where her remaining five bodyguards were waiting. They stood at attention as Zhen Ji walked passed them, her gaze on the wall before her. Zhen Ji, who hadn't experienced much in battle, was both horrified and stunned as she was the writing. On the wall, written in still warm blood, was a message, left by the attackers.  
  
What was once our territory, shall become ours once again. What is will end, what was shall return. So says the Wang Empire.  
  
Zhen Ji paled as the blood was running down the wall.  
  
"This... is something our Lord will want to know of, immediately."  
  
Wong Zhu ran up to Zhen Ji, a look of worry on her face.  
  
"My Lady, we've found... something..."  
  
Zhen Ji faced her second.  
  
"Something?"  
  
Wong Zhu nodded.  
  
"I can't describe it any other way, but 'something'. It may be one of the 'attacker's."  
  
Zhen Ji's face hardened, as her bodyguards drew around her, their hands on their weapons.  
  
"Lead the way Wong Zhu."  
  
The small group made their way over to where the village met the forest. Zhen Ji noticed how her troops were nervous and, in some cases, skittish. Then she saw the reason why.  
  
Lying on the ground, a black armoured figure was embedded in the ground, blood flowing freely from numerous wounds. Ignoring the gasps from her bodyguards and second, Zhen Ji knelt next to the figure and grasped the faceless helm of the figure and pulled it free.  
  
Long flowing dark brown hair cascaded onto the black armour, as Zhen Ji studied the face of the... young woman before her. The warrior had to of been a year younger than Zhen Ji herself, but her eyes... her eyes had the look of someone far older than they look, someone who had lost a part of themselves and couldn't find it again. Zhen Ji spoke softly.  
  
"You have nothing to fear. I have no intention of harming you."  
  
The woman grimaced as a look of immense pain washed over her face. She looked at Zhen Ji, pain in her eyes.  
  
"Kill... me..."  
  
Zhen Ji frowned and looked at the wounds. The wounds, while numerous, could be treated. Zhen Ji spoke to her second.  
  
"We need to help her."  
  
Wong Zhu's face wore a look of surprise.  
  
"My Lady... is that wise?"  
  
Before Zhen Ji could respond, the woman grasped her hand tightly.  
  
"Please! You must kill me! You have to! Lord Kian will return, and when he finds me, he'll..."  
  
Zhen Ji grasped the woman's hand tightly.  
  
"He'll have to find you, before he could do anything to you. I give you my word, you will be safe."  
  
Zhen Ji stood and motioned for three of her soldiers to help the woman over to where her wounds could be treated. Wong Zhu approached Zhen Ji, her face wore a look of mixed confusion.  
  
"It is not my place to question your orders in front of your command, but I must insist that you..."  
  
Zhen Ji faced her second, a cold look on her face.  
  
"Trust me Wong Zhu. This woman, if she is one of the attackers who destroyed this village, and our outposts, then we can get information from her. If this 'Kian' is in charge of the 'Wang Empire', then maybe we can use her, to our advantage."  
  
Wong Zhu nodded as realisation dawned on her.  
  
"You intend to use this soldier, for the glory of Wei, aren't you?"  
  
Zhen Ji frowned slightly, then smiled condescendingly at her second.  
  
"Yes, that's it exactly. Her help will help Wei, which Wu and Shu will be indebted to Lord Cao Cao. A debt which could be used to exact more control and more land for Wei."  
  
Wong Zhu smiled.  
  
"You are wise my Lady. Wei's future, is something you are thinking of, yes?"  
  
Zhen Ji faced one of her bodyguards as she spoke.  
  
"Indeed. Continue the burials of the villagers and prepare to raze the village."  
  
Wong Zhu saluted.  
  
"As your command."  
  
As Wong Zhu turned and went about her orders, and Zhen Ji's bodyguards stepped back from her, Zhen Ji walked over to where her horse was tied up and patted it on the neck. She turned and faced the village.  
  
"Wei will survive the firestorm approaching it. Shu and Wu may survive it as well, but I intend to survive myself. I will gain my freedom, from not just Wei, but also my past."

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Death's Head - Sorry about the late update to this story people. I've been busy with my other projects on this site, and for some weird reason I had a hard time writing this chapter. Gotta quit playing Final Fantasy X-2 and play more of Dynasty Warriors 4 and 4 Xtreme Legends, yes? Anyways, here it is people, the next chapter of this story, and it mainly focuses on my favourite, ZHEN JI! The next chapter... I have no idea when that's gonna be ready to post. I'm playing around with a lot of ideas for it, but we'll just see what happens, yes?  
  
Please R&R.


End file.
